daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Raegnarok
The evolved form of the Arcane Mage. AriesX: "This lightning... what is this sensation? It is the Raegnarok. Calling for me deep within my soul. I am the Raegnarok!" Raegnarok Roles: Caster, Burst Damage, Mana Tank Description: The reagnarok does more damage and has more tanking ability then the Arcane Mage, but loses what little utility he had. His only remaining utility spell is teleport. IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats * Gains the raegnarok ability. Improving non manashield tanking and slightly increasing damage. * Even more passive Mana regen * Stronger Spells LOSSES: * His only summon * One levelable Aoe Skill * Dispel Skills ARCANE BOLT Overcharges particles of arcanic dust creating a massive blast stunning opponents for a short duration. Formula: '''(250 x Ability lvl) +(Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03)) '''Mana Costs: 5 mp x Ability Lvl, Lvl 100=500 mp ARCANE NOVA Unleashes a ring of magic outwards from the Hero knocking back opponents as the ring expands. Formula: (50 x Ability lvl) +(Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02)) +1 ring per 25 Levels, Max 5 Knock Back Mana Costs: 10 mp x lvl, Lvl 100=1000 mp MANA SHIELD A powerful Shield Surrownds the Hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. FORMULA:'''Damage Absorbed per Mana Point: 3+ (Ability Lvl x 0.2), Lvl 60=15 dmg/mp '''RAEGNAROK Transform into the fabled Raegnarok, whose power has never been witnessed before now. Raegnarok, the first of his kind. A pure essence of a magical daemonic with overflowing mana and strength. The Hero will continue to learn ebeing able to be transformed for longer durations and becoming more powerful. YOU CANNOT SAVE DURING THIS TRANSFORMATION FORMULA: (25 Str x Ability level) (25 Int x Ability level) (2000 Life x Ability Level) MANA COSTS: 0 DURATION: Level 1 = 20 seconds, Level 80 = 180 seconds Cooldown: level 1 = 120 seconds, Level 80 = 220 seconds Daemonic Raegnarok's Magic The Raegnarok's essence swells with arcanic power from the great realms. Growing in power the Raegnarok will unlock the secrets lost to the magic races eons ago. Level 1 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 1) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +15 mana/ sec Aoe: 200 Level 2 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl2) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +30 mana/ sec Aoe: 225 COSMICUS Explodes Cosmic ball of Energy damaging both Mana and Health of the Target. This spell will also effect Spell Immunes. FORMULA: Int x 2.5 Range: 350 Mana Cost: 750 mp Cooldown: 15 seconds Level 3 Spell Absorption Absorbs mana when getting hit from spells. Level 4 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 3) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +50 mana/ sec Aoe: 250 Singularity Creates a Singularity with gravity so powerful it sucks everything within its event horizon into its center. Mana Cost: 1000 mp Level 5 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 4) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +100 mana/ sec Aoe: 275 Arcanic Storm Mastering the power of the Arccane, the Raegnarok unleashes a rage of lightning within an area destroying all in its path. The storm lasts for six waves and deals devastating damage. FORMULA: Int x 2 per wave Waves: 6 Mana Cost: 3525 mp Level 6 ARCANIC VOID Summons a giant portal which casts out arcanic souls to devour the hero's foes. The portal will withstand without the channeling of its master, causing intelligance damage to nearby units. FORMULA: Int/2 dmg/sec Duration: 15 Cooldown: 50 Range: 500 Mana Cost: 4000 mp Level 7 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 5) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +150 mana/ sec Aoe: 300 RAEGNA The Raegnarok becomes enraged and casts his anger in all directions causing him to hit 3 opponents at once. Multishot: 3 targets ARCANE ANGER Creates energies around the mage, causing damage to nearby enemies. FORMULA: Int x 4 Mana Cost: 1375 LEVEL 8 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 6) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +200 mana/ sec Aoe: 325 TELEPORTATION Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenellia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors you must target an allied Hero. Mana Cost: 1500 mp Cooldown: 45 seconds. Level 9 AURA OF THE RAEGNAROK (lvl 7) The Raegnarok overflows with power granting increased mana regeneration to himself and others nearby. PASSIVE: +250 mana/ sec Aoe: 350 ARCANE CANNON Beams of arcanic energy come crashing down upon the Raegnarok's enemies, causing little damage at first until the massive final explosion. FORMULA: Int x 2 per Wave Waves: 4 Wave 5 dmg: Int x 4 Mana Cost: 3000 mp Level 10 TELEPORTATION MASTERY (teleportation upgrade) Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. Cooldown: 20 seconds Mana Cost: 1500 mana ARCANE ARMAGEDDON Unleashes Arcaninc Magic which penitrates through Spell Immunes causing unimaginable Intelligence Damage. FORMULA: Unknown MANA COST: 4000 mp Items * Left ** Infinitas - Arcane Nova: 1x Intelligence , White Missile: 1x Intelligence * Exquisite ** Bloody Wings of the Night - Arcane Nova: 1x Intelligence , White Missile: 1x Intelligence ** Bloody Wings of the Newbae - Arcane Nova: 1x Intelligence , White Missile: 1x Intelligence ** Worn out Feather - Arcane Nova: 1x Intelligence , White Missile: 1x Intelligence ** Daemonic Wings of the Newbae - Arcane Nova: 1x Intelligence , White Missile: 1x Intelligence * Ultimate ** AriesX's Aracanium (level 200 req) ** Ragicka (level 350 req) Category:Evolved Heroes